dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Man vs Blue Beetle
Mega Man vs Blue Beetle is ZackAttackX's fifty-seventh DBX. Description Capcom vs DC Comics! Does Jaime Reyes have enough in his bag of tricks to take down the Blue Bomber? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Wily's Castle - Mega Man. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Wily had threatened to destroy the city if Jaime refused to hand over the Scarab, and it was up to Jaime to infiltrate his castle and detain the twisted scientist. He made his way down a corridor and came across a door that lead to the deepest part of the castle. He stretched out his hand to attempt to hack the security system, but hesitated, sensing a powerful presence nearby. From behind a wall, Mega Man eyed Blue Beetle, getting a read on him, learning he was in possession of the Scarab. As he stepped once out of cover, the Scarab immediately fired a blast at him, forcing him to roll out of cover and give his position away to Jaime. "The Scarab says you're here to stop me. And that's something I can't allow." Jaime said, activating a pair of pincers, preparing to fully engage his opponent. Mega Man aimed his arm cannon towards him. HERE WE GO! Before Mega Man could fire a shot, Jaime slashed him multiple times in the chest with his pincers. He then began to add several swift kicks to his offense before axehandling him down to the floor. Mega Man crashed down hard but recovered fast, pelting Jaime with several shots from the Mega Buster, which was deflected easily by the pincers on his arms. Mega Man closed in and struck Blue Beetle with an uppercut, sending him into the air. Mega Man then threw out metal blades at his foe, which slashed Jaime's limbs. Jaime flew aside, trying to mount an offensive from another angle, but Mega Man made sure to prevent him from doing so by using his schematics to keep tabs on him. He charged up a powerful burst of energy from his arm cannon and fired it at the approaching Blue Beetle. "Uh oh." Jaime thought to himself, raising his pincers just in time to minimize the damage, though he was still blown back by the force of the attack. Jaime crashed into a nearby wall, dropping to the ground on one knee. Mega Man's offense did not stop there, as he fired out two Magnet Missiles, which Blue Beetle countered with blasts from his own cannons forged by the Scarab. Mega Man stopped attacking for a second, which was all the time Jaime needed to blast Mega Man in the chest with another blast from his cannons, trapping Mega Man in a wall. Using his boosters, Blue Beetle flew into his adversary, sending the pair of them outside the castle, where Jaime continued his offense by slicing Mega Man multiple times with blades from his arms before kicking him down to the ground, causing debris to fall on top of him. "That sure didn't take long." Jaime mocked, preparing to leave. Before he could, the debris was blasted upwards, nearly knocking him out of the sky and Mega Man re-emerged, now with his Rush Adapter engaged. "What the?" a confused Jaime asked before being slugged in the chest by Mega Man, who opened shop with several punches from all angles. Jaime swung desperately, trying to counter one of Mega Man's attacks, but to no avail. The Blue Bomber appeared over Jaime and blasted him with a powerful beam of energy to send him crashing to the ground in a lot of pain. Blue Beetle was slow to recover, and Mega Man continued firing on him. Jaime rolled away and began to fire back, but his attacks were parried by the Mirror Buster. "I have to wrap this up now." Jaime uttered to himself, summoning maces from his arms. Mega Man rushed in, firing down on Jaime with blasts from his Mega Buster. Blue Beetle repelled then with his mace and swatted Mega Man out of the air with a powerful strike. Mega Man crashed hard to the ground, landing on one knee. Jaime wasted no time and flew into Mega Man again, trapping him against the side of the castle with his maces. "Checkmate!" he declared, firing a massive beam of energy from his chest, obliterating the Blue Bomber in seconds. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Robot Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:'DC VS Capcom' Themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Strength themed battles Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights